Aerosmith
1969 The origins of Aerosmith can be traced to the late 1960s in Sunapee, New Hampshire. Steven Tyler was a drummer and vocalist originally from Yonkers, New York, who had been in a series of relatively unsuccessful bands such as The Vic Tallarico Orchestra, The Strangeurs/Chain Reaction, The Chain, Fox Chase, and William Proud. While vacationing in Sunapee, he met Joe Perry, who was at the time washing dishes at the Anchorage in Sunapee Harbor, and playing in a band called the Jam Band with bassist Tom Hamilton and drummer David "Pudge" Scott. This meeting would eventually lead to the formation of Aerosmith. SEP 'Hamilton and Perry moved to Boston, Massachusetts. There they met Joey Kramer, a drummer also from Yonkers, New York who had also known Steven Tyler, with whom he had always hoped to play in a band. Kramer, a Berklee College of Music student, decided to quit school to join the band. 1970 '''OCT '''They met up once again with Steven Tyler, who had been a drummer and backup singer, but adamantly refused to play drums in this band, insisting he would only take part if he could be the frontman and lead vocalist. The others agreed, and Aerosmith was born. The band took the name Aerosmith, suggested by drummer Joey Kramer, after considering The Hookers and Spike Jones. Aerosmith played their first gig in Mendon, Massachusetts at Nipmuc Regional High School The band added Ray Tabano, a childhood friend of Tyler, as rhythm guitarist and began playing local shows. 1971 Tabano was replaced by Brad Whitford, who also attended the Berklee School of Music and was formerly of the band Earth Inc. Brad Whitford being from Reading, Massachusetts had played at Reading's AW Coolidge Middle School. Other than a period from July 1979 to April 1984, the line-up of Tyler, Perry, Hamilton, Kramer, and Whitford has stayed the same. After forming the band and finalizing the lineup, the band started to garner some local success doing live shows. 1972 Originally booked through the Ed Malhoit Agency, the band signed a promotion deal with Frank Connelly and eventually secured a management deal with David Krebs and Steve Leber. Krebs and Leber invited Columbia Records President Clive Davis to see the band at Max's Kansas City club in New York City. Aerosmith was not originally scheduled to play that night at Max's Kansas City, but they were able to pay their way on the bill. Aerosmith signed for a reported $125,000 and issued their debut album, Aerosmith. 1973 '''JAN '13 The debut album, ''Aerosmith ''is released, the album peaked at #166 in October. The album was straightforward rock and roll with well-defined blues influences, laying the groundwork for Aerosmith's signature blues-rock sound. The album reached gold status initially, but eventually went on to sell two million copies and was certified double platinum after the band reached mainstream success over a decade later The single "Make It" is released The single "Mama Kin" is released '''JUNE '''The highest charting single from the album was "Dream On" is released. It peaked at #59 in the US on December 1st. '''DEC 17 The group begins recording it's second album. 1974 MAR 1 After constant touring, the band released their second album Get Your Wings, the first of a string of multi-platinum albums produced by Jack Douglas. To date, Get Your Wings ''has sold three million copies The rock radio hit "Same Old Song and Dance" is released The song "Train Kept A-Rollin'", a cover done previously by The Yardbirds, is released. The third single from ''Get Your Wings, "S.O.S. (Too Bad)" is released 1975 APR 8 The album, Toys in the Attic ''is released and establishes Aerosmith as international stars competing with the likes of Led Zeppelin and The Rolling Stones. Originally derided as Rolling Stones knockoffs, ''Toys in the Attic ''showed that Aerosmith was a unique and talented band in their own right. ''Toys in the Attic ''was an immediate success. '''JULY' 19 The day "Sweet Emotion" hit #36 on the U.S. chart, Aerosmith was booked at a gig in New York City's Central Park, called the Schaefer Music Festival AUG 28 The single "Walk This Way" is first released OCT 18 The album Get Your Wings ''makes US #74, 18 months after its chart debut '''NOV' The single "You See Me Crying" is released The single "Toys In the Attic" is released. 1976 APR 10 The Re-release of "Dream On" which hits #6, becoming their best charting single of the 1970s. In addition, "Toys in the Attic" and "Big Ten Inch Record" (a song originally recorded by Bull Moose Jackson) became concert staples. As a result of this success, both of the band's previous albums re-charted. Toys in the Attic has gone on to become the band's bestselling studio album in the States, with certified U.S. sales of eight million copies. The band toured in support of Toys in the Attic, where they started to get more recognition. Also around this time, the band established their home base as "The Wherehouse" in Waltham, Massachusetts, where they would record and rehearse music, as well as conduct business. MAY 3 Aerosmith's next album Rocks ''is released, which "captured Aerosmith at their most raw and rocking". It went platinum swiftly. The first single "Last Child", from the ''Rocks ''album is released. US #18 '''JUNE' 26 Rocks hits US #3 The ballad "Home Tonight", is released as a single which charted at US #71 AUG '''7 "Last Child" reaches US #21 ''Rocks ''has sold four million copies to date. Both ''Toys in the Attic ''and ''Rocks ''are highly regarded, especially in the hard rock genre, and appear on such lists as Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Albums of All Time, and are cited by members of Guns N' Roses, Metallica, and Mötley Crüe as having large influences on their music. Soon after ''Rocks ''was released, the band continued to tour heavily, this time headlining their own shows and playing to several large stadiums and rock festivals. '''OCT 14 The group makes its live UK debut at the Empire Theatre, Liverpool, Merseyside 16 "Home Tonight" makes US #71 NOV 5 "Walk This Way", is re-released and reached the Top 10 in early 1977. US #10 1977 JAN 29 "Walk This Way" hits US #10. The band rests from touring for its first extended period in almost five years to write and prepare the next album The single "Back in the Saddle" is released. US #38 MAY 7 "Back in the Saddle" makes US #38 JUNE 'The group begins recording at the Cenacle, an abandoned nunnery in Armonk, NY, and at the favored Record Plant The final single "Rats in the Cellar" from ''Rocks is released. US #100 '''AUG The band performs at the "Reading Rock Festival", Reading, Berks NOV 19 The first single off Draw the Line ''(and title track) makes US #42 '''DEC' 1 The album, Draw the Line ''is released. It was not as successful or as critically acclaimed as their two previous efforts. The album went on to sell 2 million copies; however drug abuse and the fast-paced life of touring and recording began affecting their output. 13 ''Draw the Line ''is certified platinum by the RIAA 1978 '''JAN' 28 Draw the Line ''reaches US #11, despite poor reviews '''MAR' 18 Aerosmith co-headline the California Jam II festival in Ontario, CA, before an estimated crowd of 350,000 APR 1 The single "Kings and Queens" makes US #70 The single "Get It Up" is released and fails to chart JULY 4 The group participates in the Texxas World Music Festival at the Cottonbowl, Dallas, TX AUG 21 Aerosmith records "Come Together" with producer George Martin at The Warehouse, as their contribution to the movie version of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, in which they appear as the Future Villian Band SEP 30 Their cover of the Beatles hit "Come Together" was included in the album's soundtrack and would be the band's last Top 40 hit (US #23) for nearly 10 years. OCT ''The Live! Bootleg'', originally released as a double album, is released and captured the band's rawness during the heyday of the Draw the Line ''tour. Lead singer Steven Tyler and lead guitarist Joe Perry became known as "The Toxic Twins" because of their notorious abuse of drugs on and off the stage. 31 ''Live! Bootleg is certified gold by the RIAA 1979 JAN 13 Live! Bootleg reaches US #13 FEB 3 The song "Chip Away the Stone" (the only single from the album Live! Bootleg) ''makes US #77 '''APR' 7 Aerosmith takes part in the California Music Festival, at the Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA, before a crowd of 110,000, with Van Halen, Cheap Trick, Ted Nugent and the Boomtown Rats MAY The band begins recording Night in the Ruts at Media Sound and the Record Plant in New York JULY 28 They appear at the "World Series of Rock" concert at the Municipal Stadium, Cleveland, OH, with Journey, Ted Nugent and Thin Lizzy Just after the recording of their sixth studio album, Night in the Ruts, Joe Perry left the band, needing to pay off room service bills, and formed The Joe Perry Project. to get money to pay off those bills. NOV 1 The album Night in the Ruts ''is released '''DEC '''Perry was replaced first by longtime band friend and songwriter Richard Supa and then by guitarist Jimmy Crespo (formerly of the band Flame). ''Night in the Ruts ''quickly fell off the charts (although it would eventually go platinum several years later), The band continued to tour in support of ''Night in the Ruts ''with new guitarist Jimmy Crespo onboard, but as the 1970s came to a close, the band's popularity waned. 1980 '''JAN' 19 Night in the Ruts reaches US #14 The band embark on a US tour, which is cancelled after a few dates when Steven Tyler collapsed onstage during a performance in Portland, Maine FEB 9 A cover of The Shangri-Las' "Remember (Walking in the Sand)", peaks at US #67. OCT '''Aerosmith released its ''Greatest Hits ''album. The album has gone on to become the band's bestselling album in the United States, with sales of 11 million copies. The band suffered another loss with the departure of Brad Whitford. After recording guitar parts for the song "Lightning Strikes", Whitford was replaced by Rick Dufay In the fall, Tyler was injured in a serious motorcycle accident, which left him hospitalized for two months, and unable to tour or record well into 1981. 1981 '''JAN 24 Aerosmith's Greatest Hits makes US #53 1982 The band recorded their seventh album. OCT 1 The album Rock in a Hard Place ''is released. The album was considered a commercial failure, only going gold, and failing to produce a major hit single. 16 ''Rock in a Hard Place reaches US #32 The song "Lightning Strikes" is released as the only single from the album Rock in a Hard Place. It is notable as Aerosmith's only charting single from the lineup without guitarists Joe Perry and Brad Whitford The song "Bitch's Brew" is released. It failed to chart. During the tour for Rock in a Hard Place, Tyler again collapsed on stage, this time at the band's homecoming show in Worcester, Massachusetts, after getting high with Joe Perry, who met with Aerosmith backstage that evening. 1983 1984 FEB 14 Perry and Whitford saw Aerosmith perform. They were officially re-inducted into the ranks of Aerosmith once more two months later. Steven Tyler recalls: “ You should have felt the buzz the moment all five of us got together in the same room for the first time again. We all started laughin'—it was like the five years had never passed. We knew we'd made the right move. ” —Steven Tyler, MAR After a lengthy hiatus, the original Aerosmith line-up regroups Aerosmith embarked on a reunion tour entitled "Back in the Saddle", which led to the live album Classics Live II. While concerts on the tour were well-attended, it was plagued with several incidents, mostly attributed to drug abuse by band members. Their problems still not behind them, the group was signed to Geffen Records and began working on a comeback. Despite the band signing on to a new record company, Columbia continued to reap the benefits of Aerosmith's comeback, releasing the live companion albums Classics Live I and II ''and the collection ''Gems. '' 1985 '''OCT' 21 The band released the album Done with Mirrors, their first studio album with Geffen and their first album since the much-publicized reunion. While the album did receive some positive reviews, it only went gold and failed to produce a hit single, or generate much buzz outside the confines of rock radio. The album's most notable track, "Let the Music Do the Talking", is released. It is in fact a cover of a song originally recorded by The Joe Perry Project and released on that band's album of the same name. Nevertheless, the band became a popular concert attraction once again, touring in support of Done With Mirrors, well into 1986. 1986 JAN reaches US #36 The single "My Fist Your Face" is released. The single "Shela" is released. It reached #20 on the US Mainstream Rock Tracks The single "Darkness" is released as the fourth and last single taken from the album Done With Mirrors APR The album Classics Live! is released MAY Classics Live! ''makes Us #84 '''SEP' 27 Steven Tyler and Joe Perry appeared on Run D.M.C.'s cover of Aerosmith's "Walk This Way", a track blending rock and roll and hip hop that not only cemented rap into the mainstream of American popular music, but also marked Aerosmith's true comeback. The song reached #4 on the Billboard Hot 100 on this day and its associated video helped introduce Aerosmith to a new generation. Yet the band members' drug problems still stood in their way. Lead singer Steven Tyler completed a successful drug rehabilitation program, at the discretion of his fellow band members and manager Tim Collins, who believed that the band's future would not be bright if Tyler did not get treated. The rest of the band members also completed drug rehab programs over the course of the next couple of years. According to the band's tell-all autobiography, Collins pledged he could make Aerosmith the biggest band in the world by 1990 if they all completed drug rehab. Their next album was crucial because of the commercial disappointment of Done With Mirrors, and as the band members became clean, they worked hard to make their next album a success. NOV 21 The RIAA certifies sales of two million copies each of Aerosmith and Get Your Wings 1987 JUNE The album "Classics Live! Vol. 2" is released SEP 5 The album Permanent Vacation ''is released, becoming a major hit and the band's bestselling album in over a decade (selling 5 million copies in the U.S.), 11 The band performs "Walk This Way" with Run D.M.C. at the fourth annual MTV Video Music Awards, held at the Universal Ampitheatre, Universal City, CA '''OCT' 31 The single "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" (US #14) makes UK #45. The song was later re-issued in 1990 in the UK and peaked at #20 NOV Permanent Vacation climbs to US #11, while the group recaptures its onstage reputation during the Permanent Vacation Tour, ''which lasts for 12 months, racking up over 150 shows in 42 US states, Japan and Canada The promo single "Hangman Jury" is released The group went on a subsequent tour with labelmates Guns N' Roses (who have cited Aerosmith as a major influence), which was intense at times because of Aerosmith's new struggle to stay clean amidst GN'Rs well-publicized, rampant drug use. '''DEC' 12 "Dude (Looks Like A Lady)", their first US chart single in seven years, reaches US #14 1988 FEB 17 Aerosmith's Video Scrapbook is certified gold by the RIAA APR '''The song "Angel" peaks at UK #69. 30 "Angel" peaks at #3 in the US '''AUG 20 The song "Rag Doll" (the final single from the album Permanent Vacation) peaks at #17 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also made #12 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, and #42 on the UK charts SEP 7 They perform at the MTV Video Music Awards for the second straight year NOV 22 The band's "3x5" video is certified gold by RIAA The compliation album Gems is released DEC 21 Toys in the Attic (at five million) and Rocks (at three million) are awarded multiplatinum status by RIAA, while retrospective Gems peaks at US #133 1989 AUG 19 Tyler and Perry join Bon Jovi on stage at the Milton Keynes Bowl, to sing "Walk This Way" SEP 12 Aerosmith's next album, Pump, is released and is very successful. Also on this day, the group donates instruments and stage clothing for a wall display, called the Aerosmithsonian, at the Hard Rock Cafe in Boston, in the presence of Mayor Ray Flynn 22 Their "Live Texxas Jam '69" video is certified gold by the RIAA 23 Pump debuts at its UK #3 peak 30 The single "Love in an Elevator" peaks at #13 in the UK. OCT 28 "Love in an Elevator" peaks at #5 on the Billboard Hot 100. It alsoreached #1 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. Internationally, it peaked at #33 in Australia. NOV 8 "Love in an Elevator" is cerfified Gold by the RIAA 10 Rock in a Hard Place is certified gold by the RIAA 14 The group embarks on its first European tour in 12 years. David Coverdale will join them on stage at London's Hammersmith Odeon, duetting on "I'm Down" during the nine-date UK leg. Also, Pump hits US #5 DEC During the extensive North American dates, fans bring canned foods to a hometown Boston Garden concert, which the group passes on as a 20-ton food parcel to the Boston Food Bank The song "F.I.N.E." is released as a promotional single to rock radio, and reached #14 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart The single "Janie's Got a Gun" is released. It peaked at #4 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1990, and also made it to #2 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. The song also reached #1 in Australia, their first single #1 there, and one of two #1 singles for the band in that country. It reached #12 in Sweden Pump was a critical and commercial success, eventually selling 7 million copies, achieving four-star ratings from major music magazines, and earning the band their first ever Grammy win in the category of Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal, for "Janie's Got a Gun". The recording process for Pump was documented in the video The Making of Pump, which has since been re-released as a DVD. The music videos for the album's singles were featured on the release Things That Go Pump in the Night, which quickly went platinum. 1990 The single "What It Takes" is released. The single reached #9 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #1 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart The single "The Other Side" is released. Peaking at #22 on the Billboard Hot 100, the song marked a first for Aerosmith, as it became the fourth song from a single album of theirs to chart in the Top 40 of the Billboard Hot 100. Only Get a Grip has equaled this feat The promo single "Monkey On My Back" is released to rock radio, where it reached #17 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart In support of Pump, the band embarked on the 12-month Pump Tour, which lasted for most of 1990. FEB 10 "Janie's Got a Gun" hits US #4, spurred by a David Fincher-directed promo clip 21 The band appeared in a "Wayne's World" sketch on Saturday Night Live, debating the fall of communism and the Soviet Union, and performed their recent hits "Janie's Got a Gun" and "Monkey on My Back". MAR 3 "Dude (Looks Like A Lady)", reissued in the UK, reaches UK #20 6 Aerosmith are inducted into Hollywood's Rock Walk on Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles, during three sellout dates at the Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA 8 The band is voted Best Heavy Metal Band in the 1989 Rolling Stone Critics' Award Picks APR 19 At Boston's SKC Music Awards, Perry is voted Outstanding Guitarist, Hamilton voted Outstanding Bassist, Pump Outstanding Pop/Rock Album, "Janie's Got a Gun" Outstanding Song/Songwriter and Aerosmith Outstanding Pop/Rock Band 21 "Rag Doll" makes UK #42 MAY '''5 "What It Takes" hits US #9 '''JUNE 29 They play the first of two heavy metal bills, with Metallica, Warrant and the Black Crowes, at the Skydome, Toronto, ON, Canada (a second gig will be played next day at Silver Stadium, Rochester, NY) JULY 28 Aerosmith performs at the Capital Center, Landover, MD, on the final date of the US part of another world tour AUG '11 The band's performance on MTV's Unplugged aired. 18 On the day "The Other Side of Me" reaches US #22, the group takes part in the ''Monsters of Rock festival at Castle Donnington, Leics., with Whitesnake, Poison, London Quireboys and Thunder, before a crowd of 72,500, with Jimmy Page performing with them for "Train Kept A-Rollin' 20 Page joins the band on stage again at their London Marquee club gig, playing a blues jam which ends with "Immigrant Song" 31 The group participates in the Winterthurer Musikfestwochen festival in Winterthur, Switzerland '''SEP 1 "The Other Side" debuts at its UK #46 peak, as the band performs at the Super Rock '90 ''festival in Mannheim, Germany, with Whitesnake, Poison, Dio and others 7 "Janie's Got a Gun" wins the Best Metal/Hard Rock Video and the Viewers' Choice categories, at the seventh annual MTV Video Music Awards, held again at the Universal Amphitheatre 8 Aerosmith headlines the opening night of the Las Vegas, NV, Hard Rock Cafe, before heading back for the Far East/Australia leg of its marathon ''Pump Tour, ''which will resume in Japan on the 12th (the 163-date trek will end in Australia the following month, after three million fans have seen the band in 15 countries) '''OCT' The Pump Tour ''ended, with the band's first ever performances in Australia. '''NOV' 1 "Things That Go Pump In The Night" video is certified platinum by the RIAA The song "Love Me Two Times" peaks at 27 on the US Mainstream Rock Tracks DEC 18 "The Making of Pump" is confirmed gold by the RIAA 22 "What It Takes" wins Top Album Rock Tracks category in Billboard's The Year In Music chart round-up 1991 JAN 28 Aerosmith is named Favorite Pop/Rock Band, Duo or Group, and Favorite Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Artist, at the 18th annual American Music Awards, held at the Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles FEB 20 They win Best Rock Performance By A Duo or Group With Vocal category, for "Janie's Got a Gun", at the 33rd annual Grammy Awards, held at Radio City Music Hall, New York, at which they also perform "Come Together" as part of a tribute to Grammy Living Legend John Lennon MAR 3 Tyler and Perry present the 20th annual Juno Awards, at the Queen Elizabeth Theater, Vancouver, for the second consecutive year 7 Aerosmith is named Best Band in the annual Rolling Stone Readers' Picks music awards MAY '''The group, having finished its latest tour with a sellout concert at the Miami Arena, Miami, FL on April 22nd, begins work on a new album with producer Fairbairn in Vancouver '''AUG 16 Still signed to Geffen, the band inks a four-album deal with Sony Music which will come into effect in 1995, and which will reportedly remunerate $10 million in advance payments (per album) and 22% royalties. The average age of the band members will be over 45 when the deal kicks in SEP 5 "The Other Side" wins the Best Metal/Hard Rock Video category, at the eighth annual MTV Video Music Awards, held again at the Universal Amphitheatre OCT 13 The Wang Center Young At Arts Orchestra back Aerosmith on "Dream On" at the Wang Center NOV 14 The group is inducted into the Boston Garden Hall Of Fame alongside skating great Sonja Heine, basketball legend Bill Russell and Boston Bruins president and general manager Harry Sinden 21 The band appeared on The Simpsons episode "Flaming Moe's" as cartoon characters, performing "Walk This Way" at Moe's Tavern 27 They take part in ABC-TV's'' "MTV 10"'' 'annivesary special, offering a pre-taped version of their power ballad "Dream On", accompanied by a 60-piece orchestra conducted by Michael Kamen '''NOV '''Released a box set titled ''Pandora's Box. 1992 '''JAN 25 An exhaustive CBS/Columbia retrospective boxed-set Pandora's Box, ''including the band's early hits, rare cuts and previously unreleased material, make US #45 having been certified gold on the 14th by the RIAA, their 13th such sales achievement '''APR' 16 The band wins the Outstanding Rock Band and Outstanding Video ("Sweet Emotion") categories at the Boston Music Awards, held at the Wang Center, Boston MAY 19 They donate $10,000 to supporting a sexually-graphic exhibition, "Corporal Politics", at MIT's List Visual Arts Center, to replace a grant vetoed the previous week by the National Endowment for the Arts' acting chairman JUNE 6 Tyler and Perry appeared live as guests of Guns N' Roses during the latter's worldwide pay-per-view show in Paris, performing a medley of "Mama Kin" (which GN'R covered in 1986) and "Train Kept-A Rollin". JULY 22 Classics Live ''is certified gold by the RIAA The band took a brief break before recording their follow-up to ''Pump 1993 APR 7 The group wins the Outstanding Rock Band, Outstanding Male Vocalist (Tyler) and "Right To Rock" categories at the seventh annual Boston Music Awards, at the Wang Center 10 "Livin' On the Edge" debuts at its UK #19 peak 20 The album Get A Grip ''is released. Despite significant shifts in mainstream music at the beginning of the 1990s, ''Get a Grip ''was just as successful commercially, becoming their first album to debut at #1 and racking up sales of 7 million copies in a two-and-a-half-year timespan. '''MAY' 1 Bruce Fairbairn-produced Get A Grip bows at its UK #2 peak, behind Cliff Richard's The Album '' 8 ''Get A Grip debuts in pole position on the US chart 20 The group films the video for its forthcoming single "Cryin'" at the Central Congregational Church in Fall River, MA, where Lizzie Borden (acquitted of murdering her parents in 1892) used to worship JUNE 2 Aerosmith embarks on the US leg of its 16-month world tour at the Kansas Expocentre, Topeka, KS 5 The single "Livin' on the Edge" reaches #18 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. It also made#1 on the Billboard Album Rock Tracks chart, where it remained for nine weeks, making it Aerosmith's most successful single on that chart. JULY 3 The single "Eat the Rich" debuts at its UK #34 peak. The song also peaked at number five on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and Canada #45 21 Done With Mirrors is certified gold by the RIAA AUG 26 Aerosmith recieves the inaugural star in Boston's Tower Records Walk Of Fame - a 26' brass star bearing the group's name, cemented into the store's landing SEP 2 The group performs its Viewers Choice Award winner, "Livin' on the Edge", at the tenth annual MTV Awards held at the Universal Amphitheatre The song "Fever" is released OCT 9 The single "Cryin'" peaks at US #12, as the band guets again on "Saturday Night Live". The song had a long chart-life, spending 20 weeks in the Top 40 of the Billboard Hot 100 (the most for any Aerosmith single). It also peaked at #1 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart (where it remained for six weeks) NOV 1 "Cryin'" is certified gold by the RIAA, as Columbia reissues the group's first 12 albums, now remastered on compact disc 13 "Cryin'" reaches UK #17 DEC 18 The single "Amazing" debuts at its UK #57 peak. It peaked at #24 on the Billboard Hot 100 on New Year's Day, 1994. It peaked at #3 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart 31 The group plays the first of two sellout dates at the Boston Garden The music videos featured then up-and-coming actress Alicia Silverstone; her provocative performances earned her the title of "the Aerosmith chick" for the first half of the decade. Get a Grip ''would go on to sell more than 7 million copies in the U.S. alone, and over 15 million copies worldwide. 1994 '''JAN' 25-26 During the Central and South American swing of its current tour, including an appearance at the annual Hollywood Rock Festival in Brazil, Aerosmith performs two sellout dates at the Sports Palace, Mexico City, Mexico FEB 1 The second US leg of the current tour opens at the Orlando Arena, Orlando Centroplex, Orlando, FL, before a sellout crowd of 11,648 7 The group wins the Pop/Rock Band, Duo Or Group and Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Artist categories at the 21st annual American Music Awards at the Shrine Auditorium MAR 1 They perform "Livin' on the Edge" and win the Best Rock Vocal, Duo Or Group category at the 36th annual Grammy Awards at Radio City Music Hall APR 27 The Japanese leg of the tour, set to end on May 13th in Tokyo, opens at the Yokohama Arena, Yokohama JUNE 27 CompuServe begins a week-long promotion, during which fans can download Aerosmith music via the internet. An historic event in the history of music delivery, it marks the first time a major-label band has released an entire audible song, namely the previously unissued "Head First", via a computer network. With Geffen insisting that the recording will never be made commercially available in any other medium (and will only keep the cut online for seven days), it takes fans over one hour to download (though both Geffen and CompuServe waive fees for this unique experiment) JULY 2 The single "Shut Up and Dance" bows at its UK #24 peak 30 The single "Crazy" peaks at #17 on the Billboard Hot 100, as the group plays the second of two dates at the Montreal Forum, Montreal, PQ, Canada, at the start of yet another series of North American dates. It also reached #7 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, and #3 in Canada. Steven Tyler's daughter Liv Tyler was also featured in the "Crazy" video AUG 20 The single "Sweet Emotion" charts at UK #74 30 As the cartoon series "Spider Man" premieres on Fox-TV with its theme written and performed by Perry, Tyler sings "You're So Vain" with Carly Simon at Martha's Vineyard Agricultural Society concert in West Tisbury, MA SEP 8 "Cryin'" wins Best Video and Best Group Video at the 11th annual MTV Video Music Awards held at Radio City Music Hall 11 The band hosts a fundraiser at Whitford's Norwell, MA home for Massachusetts Senator. Edward Kennedy OCT 1 The group appears at a promotional event at the Hard Rock Cafe in San Antonio, TX, set to open in January 21 Aerosmith's Greatest Hits reaches RIAA-certified sales of eight million 28 The RIAA certifies Classics Live II gold, Night in the Ruts platinum and Toys in the Attic multi-platinum, with sales of six million NOV 5 "Crazy", coupled with "Blind Man", debut at its UK #23 peak 12 Big Ones, a 13-track best of with two new cuts, "Blind Man" and "Walk On Water", hits UK #7 in its week of entry 19 Big Ones ''bows at its US #6 peak 24 The group wins the Best Rock Band and Best Rock Act categories at the inaugural MTV European Music Awards held at the Pariser Platz, Berlin, Germany 30 Tyler spray cans "Mama Kin's" on the front door of the yet-to-be opened club on Boston's Lansdowne Street, co-owned by Aerosmith and the Lyons group The promo single "Deuces Are Wild" is released During the making of ''Get a Grip, the management and record company brought in a variety of professional songwriting collaborators to help give nearly all the songs on the album more commercial appeal, a trend which would continue until the early 2000s. However, this led to accusations of selling out that would continue throughout the 90s. In addition to Aerosmith's grueling 18 month world tour in support of Get a Grip, the band also did a number of things to help promote themselves and their album and appeal to youth culture, including the appearance of the band in the movie Wayne's World 2 where they performed two songs, the appearance of the band and their music in the video games Revolution X and Quest for Fame, performing at Woodstock '94, using their song "Deuces Are Wild" in The Beavis and Butt-Head Experience, and opening their own club, The Mama Kin Music Hall, in Boston, MA The single "Blind Man" is released. In the United States, it peaked at #48 on the Billboard Hot 100, #3 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, and #23 on the Top 40 Mainstream chart. CAN #5 NOV 1 Saw the release of the band's compilation for Geffen Records, entitled Big Ones ''featuring their biggest hits from ''Permanent Vacation, Pump, ''and Get a Grip'', as well as three new songs, "Deuces Are Wild", "Blind Man", and "Walk on Water", all of which experienced great success on the rock charts. 22 The compilation Box of Fire is released DEC 4-7 A four-date Aerosmith "Cyberspace Tour '94" is launched on the Internet, America OnLine, CompuServe and Prodigy, to benefit the Electronic Frontier Foundation 19 The group plays its final date of 1994, which has seen audiences totalling close to a million and grossing in excess of $20 million, at the opening of "Mama Kin's" before a somewhat smaller crowd of 250, aired live on the local W-AAF and W-ZLX radio stations 31 "Blind Man" makes US #48 1995 JAN 12 Tyler and Perry induct Led Zeppelin into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame at the tenth annual induction dinner, and subsquently perform with Jimmy Page and Robert Plant on "Train Kept-A-Rollin'" and a medley comprising "For Your Love", "Bring It On Home To Me", "Baby Please Don't Go" and "Long Distance Call", at the post-dinner jam at New York's Waldorf Astoria Hotel 13 "Big Ones You Can Look At" video is certified gold by the RIAA 19 Box of Fire is confirmed gold by the RIAA FEB 10 The RIAA certifies multi-platinum sales of Permanent Vacation (five million) and Pump (seven million) 28 Whitford and Kramer appear at the Massachsetts State House in Boston to pick up the 1995 Commonwealth Award from the Massachusetts Cutural Council and the Massachusetts Advocates for the Arts, Sciences and Humanities MAR 1 "Crazy" wins the Best Hard Rock Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocal category at the 37th annual Grammy Awards held at the Shrine Auditorium 26 Tyler celebrates his birthday with brunch at the House of Blues in Cambridge, MA, and joins Perry onstage to perform with the Sons of Glory NOV 7 The RIAA certifies mutli-platinum sales of Big Ones (three million) and Get A Grip (seven million) 9 The group plays a 90-minute set as the G Spots at the Middle East Downstairs club in Cambridge 21 Garth Brooks' Fresh Horses is released by Capitol Records (US) including his country re-styling of Aerosmith's "Fever" The single "Walk On Water" is released. It reached #16 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and #11 in Latvia The compilation album Pandora's Toys is released 1996 JAN Aerosmith regroups in Miami, FL, with veteran hit producer Glen Ballard (who is coming off recent success with Alanis Morissette) to record a new album scheduled for release later in the year 1997 Aerosmith had signed a $30 million contract with Columbia Records/Sony Music in 1991, but had only recorded three of their six contractual albums with Geffen Records at that point (Done with Mirrors, Permanent Vacation, and Pump). Between 1991 and 1996, they released two more albums with Geffen (Get a Grip and Big Ones), which meant they now had five albums with Geffen under their belt (along with a planned live compilation), which meant they could now begin recording for their new contract with Columbia. The band took time off with their families before working on their next album, Nine Lives, which was plagued with personnel problems, including the firing of manager Tim Collins, who, according to band members, had nearly caused the band to break up. The album's producer was also changed from Glen Ballard to Kevin Shirley. MAR 18 The album Nine Lives ''is released. Reviews were mixed, and Nine Lives initially fell down the charts, although it had a long chart life and sold double platinum in the United States alone, The song "Nine Lives" is released as a promotional single to rock radio and peaked at #37 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart The single "Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)" is released. The song was a popular radio hit around the world, reaching #35 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, #1 on the U.S. Mainstream Rock Tracks chart (where it remained for five weeks), #2 in Canada, #22 on the UK singles chart, and #46 in Australia The single "Hole in My Soul" is released. US #51, UK #29, Latvia #4 The single "Pink" (which won the band their fourth Grammy Award in 1999 in the Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal category) is released. US #27, UK #38, Latvia #19. The song was later re-issued in 1999 in the UK and reached #13. It was followed by the over two-year-long ''Nine Lives Tour, which was plagued by problems including lead singer Steven Tyler injuring his leg at a concert, and Joey Kramer suffering second degree burns when his car caught fire at a gas station. 1998 The song "Taste of India" is released as a promo single to rock radio, where it peaked at #3 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks The song "Full Circle" is released AUG 18 The band released their only #1 single to date: "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing", the love theme, written by Diane Warren, from the film Armageddon, starring Steven Tyler's daughter Liv. The song made #1 in many countries around the world and also the top 20 SEP 5 '- SEP' 26 The song stayed on top of the charts for four weeks and was later nominated for an Academy Award. OCT 20 They release the double-live album, A Little South of Sanity, which was assembled from performances on the Get a Grip and Nine Lives tours. The album went platinum shortly after its release. The band continued with their seemingly neverending world tours promoting Nine Lives and the "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" single well into 1999. The song "What Kind of Love Are You On" is released as a promotional single to rock radio, reaching #4 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart NOV The song (after steadily rising up the charts) peaked at #4 in the UK, becoming their highest chart hit in the UK to date 1999 Aerosmith was featured in the Disney Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World (and later in 2001 at Disneyland Paris in the Walt Disney Studios Park) ride, Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith, providing the ride's soundtrack and theme. SEP 9 Steven Tyler and Joe Perry reunited with Run-D.M.C. and were also joined by Kid Rock for a collaborative live performance of "Walk This Way" at the MTV Video Music Awards, a precursor to the Girls of Summer Tour. 2000 The band celebrated the new millennium with a brief tour of Japan, They contributed the song "Angel's Eye" to the film Charlie's Angels, which received heavy rotation on rock radio in 2000 and reached #4 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart DEC 21 The single "Jaded" is released. US #7, US Mainstream Rock Tracks #1, UK #13 2001 JAN '''The band entered their next decade by performing at the halftime show for Super Bowl XXXV, along with pop stars 'N Sync, Britney Spears, Mary J. Blige, and Nelly. All of the stars collaborated with Aerosmith at the end for a performance of "Walk This Way". '''FEB 8 The EP "Made In America" is released 13 The music video "Jaded" premiered on MTV MAR '6 The band released their 13th studio album ''Just Push Play, which quickly went platinum, fueled by the Top 10 single "Jaded" and the appearance of the title track in Dodge commercials. '''MAR '''They were inducted to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame soon after their album was released. Aerosmith is the only band to be inducted to the Hall of Fame with a song active in the charts ("Jaded"). '''JUNE 2 The single "Fly Away from Here" is released and fails to make the US Hot 100. However, it did make it to the number-one spot in Israel and stayed there for four weeks The single "Sunshine" is released. Aerosmith had to cancel a gig in Irvine, California in order to complete the filming of the music video for this song "Just Push Play" is released as a promotional single, and peaked at #10 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and #38 on the Top 40 Mainstream chart Later that year, the band performed as part of the United We Stand: What More Can I Give benefit concert in Washington D.C. for 9/11 victims and their families. The band flew back to Indianapolis for a show the same night, as part of their Just Push Play Tour. NOV 21 The compilation Young Lust: The Aerosmith Anthology is released 2002 The band started the year by ending the Just Push Play tour, and simultaneously recording segments for their Behind the Music special on VH1, which not only chronicled the band's history but also the band's current activities and touring. The special was one of the few Behind the Musics to run two hours in length. JULY 2 Aerosmith released a two-disc career-spanning compilation O, Yeah! Ultimate Aerosmith Hits '' '''AUG' 22 The single "Girls of Summer" is released. The single reached #25 on the U.S. Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and UK #199 embarked on the Girls of Summer Tour with Kid Rock and Run-D.M.C. opening. O, Yeah! has since been certified double platinum. MTV honored Aerosmith with their mtvICON award. Performances included Pink covering "Janie's Got a Gun". Shakira performed "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)", Kid Rock played "Mama Kin" and "Last Child", Train performed "Dream On" and Papa Roach covered "Sweet Emotion". In addition, testimonials featured surprise guests Metallica, as well as Janet Jackson, Limp Bizkit singer Fred Durst, Alicia Silverstone and Mila Kunis. 2003 Aerosmith co-headlined with Kiss on the Rocksimus Maximus Tour, in preparation for release of their blues album. They also performed a song for Rugrats Go Wild,"Lizard Love". 2004 MAR 30 Aerosmith's long-promised blues album Honkin' on Bobo ''is released. This was a return to the band's roots, including recording the album in live sessions, working with former producer Jack Douglas, and laying down their blues-rock grit. The single "Baby, Please Don't Go" is released and peaks at #7 on the US Mainstream Rock Tracks '''DEC '''Live DVD, ''You Gotta Move, is released, culled from performances on the Honkin' on Bobo Tour. The album "Greatest Hits 1973-1988" is released "Dream On" was featured in an advertising campaign for Buick, targeting that marque's market which is now composed largely of people who were teenagers when the song first charted. 2005 JAN 11 The compilation "Young Lust: The Aerosmith Anthology" is reissued as "Gold" Steven Tyler appears in the film Be Cool. Joe Perry released his self-titled solo album that same year. At the Grammy Awards, he was nominated for Best Rock Instrumental Performance for the track "Mercy", but lost to Les Paul. OCT '25 Aerosmith released a CD/DVD ''Rockin' the Joint. 30 The band hit the road for the Rockin' the Joint Tour with Lenny Kravitz for a fall/winter tour of arenas in the largest U.S. markets 2006 The band planned to tour with Cheap Trick in the spring, hitting secondary markets in the U.S. Almost all of this leg of the tour was canceled, however. Dates were initially canceled one by one until March 22, 2006, when it was announced that lead singer Steven Tyler needed throat surgery, and the remaining dates on the tour were subsequently canceled. Aerosmith commenced recording a new album on Armed Forces Day. '''JULY 4 Tyler and Perry performed with the Boston Pops Orchestra for their annual July 4 concert on the Esplanade in 2006, a milestone as it was the first major event or performance since Steven Tyler's throat surgery. Around this time, the band also announced that they would embark on the Route of All Evil Tour with Mötley Crüe in late 2006. AUG 24 It was announced that Tom Hamilton was undergoing treatment for throat cancer. In order to make a full recovery, he sat out much of the Route of All Evil Tour until he was well again. Former Joe Perry Project bassist David Hull substituted for Hamilton until his return. SEP 5 Aerosmith kicked off the Route of All Evil Tour ''with Mötley Crüe in Columbus, Ohio. The co-headlining tour took both bands to amphitheaters across North America through November 24. After that, a select few arena dates were added, some of which were with Mötley Crüe. The tour ended December 17. '''OCT' 17 The compilation album Devil's Got a New Disguise - The Very Best of Aerosmith ''was released. The album contained previous hits with the addition of two new songs, "Devil's Got a New Disguise" and "Sedona Sunrise", which were older outtakes re-recorded for the album. '''DEC' 17 The Route of All Evil Tour ''ended "Devil's Got a New Disguise" peaked at #15 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. The album was intended to fulfill Aerosmith's contract with Sony and tide fans over until the band's new studio album was released. 2007 In early 2007, the band announced a new World Tour, their first for nearly a decade to include dates outside North America or Japan. '''FEB '''The band performed at London's Hard Rock Cafe to promote their European tour which included a night in Hyde Park as part of the Hyde Park Calling festival sponsored by Hard Rock Cafe. In the spring, the band toured Latin America to sold-out stadium crowds. In the summer, the band toured Europe, performing at several major rock festivals and visiting some countries they had never played before. Additionally, the band played Asian countries such as the United Arab Emirates and India for the first time. '''JULY '''The band also played a few select dates in California and Canada in late July. 21 One such date, a concert in Prince Edward Island, was the largest in that province's history. '''SEP '''The band performed eight dates in major markets in Northeastern North America. These shows were opened by Joan Jett. The band also played a private gig in Hawaii. A public show in Maui was canceled for logistical reasons, which spurred a class action lawsuit against the band. In April 2009, Aerosmith agreed to compensate all ticket buyers of the canceled show with a free ticket to a rescheduled Maui show to be held on October 20th, 2009, along with reimbursements of all out-of-pocket expenses related to the show. '''NOV' 1 The band began work on the final studio album of their current contract with Sony. It is believed that the album will be a mix of re-recorded tracks left off previous albums as well as brand new material. 2008 In an interview, guitarist Joe Perry revealed that in addition to creating a new album, the band was working closely with the makers of the Guitar Hero series to develop Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, which is dedicated to the band's music. JUNE 29 The game Guitar Hero: Aerosmith ''is released and contains many of their most popular songs. '''SEP' 4 Steven Tyler announced on VH1 Classic Radio that Aerosmith intends to enter the studio at the end of September 2008 to complete the band's 15th studio album. It will be the band's first album of original material since 2001's Just Push Play. Tyler also confirmed that the band plans to begin a new U.S. tour in June 2009, in support of the as-yet-untitled album. 2009 JAN 15 This tour was supposed to be preceded by a concert in Venezuela on February 1, 2009. However, on January 15, Tyler said the band would be unable to play the gig because of a second knee injury of guitarist Joe Perry. FEB '''In mid-February, it was announced that the album would be produced by the famed Brendan O’Brien and that the album would likely be recorded live, like their earlier records. Although the band had hoped to finish the album before the tour starts in June 2009, Perry said that the group "realized there wasn't any chance of getting album finished before we hit the road for the summer." The tour is also slated to feature ZZ Top as the opening act. '''APR 8 The Aerosmith/ZZ Top Tour, presented by Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, was officially announced and the first dates were released. JUNE '-' SEP 'The tour took the band across North America. The tour featured the band perform all of the songs on the band's 1975 album ''Toys in the Attic during the first seven dates of the tour and also featured Joe Perry sing lead vocals on the 1976 deep cut "Combination". The tour was plagued with several health problems however. Guitarist Brad Whitford had to sit out the first seven dates of the tour in order to recover from head surgery, after injuring his head getting out of his car. '''JUNE 28 At the band's seventh show of the tour at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut, lead singer Steven Tyler injured his leg, which required the following seven shows to be postponed. JULY 15 As soon as the band resumed the tour, Whitford returned to the fold, however Tom Hamilton had to depart the tour in order to recover from non-invasive surgery. AUG 5 Tyler was rushed to the hospital after falling from the stage at a concert in Sturgis, South Dakota. Tyler toppled off the venue's catwalk while dancing to entertain fans during a lull in "Love In An Elevator" when the band's sound equipment suffered an outage. He was helped up by security staff and taken backstage, before guitarist Joe Perry told the audience the show was over. Tyler was airlifted to Rapid City Regional Hospital, where he received treatment for head and neck injuries and a broken shoulder. In the wake of Tyler's injuries, the band was forced to postpone five shows in Western Canada. 14 Aerosmith announced that they had decided to cancel the rest of their U.S. tour dates with ZZ Top, due to Tyler's injuries. In the midst of the tour, Perry completed work on his fifth solo album, Have Guitar, Will Travel and drummer Joey Kramer released his autobiography, Hit Hard.